Oranges and lemons
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: It was wrong for three reasons. One, we didn't love eachother, we were IN love with eachother. Two, we were both boys and three, we were brothers. MATURE CONTENT, SLASH, LEMON, R&R!


**A/N: **Hello all! haha Now just before you start reading and get scarred for life, this is a **slash **fic. As in **Charlie **and **Tommo **are **in love.**

Get it? Yeah, and there shall be a lemon at the end so yeah, don't read if you can't take it ;)

Rated M for a reason folks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Private Peaceful or ant characters involved. All belongs to the awesome Michael Murpurgo.

**Enjoy!**

We both knew it was wrong. Loving eachother was not an option. Or to put it in a better way...Being _In _love with eachother was not an option.

We couldn't help it though, living together and growing up together. You had the most beautiful blue eyes and your smile seemed to warm me up on those winter days.

"What are you thinking about?".

I glanced up when I heard your oh so familiar voice. You had that sort of crooked smirk on your face, your eyes held a bright glint, as if you already knew the answer. I wasn't surprised. You _were _the eldest out of both of us, the smartest. Both of us knew it, I was just less than optimisstic to except it.

"Nothing", I said, but it was more of a whisper. You were silent.

Lying here, on the soft green grass, surrounded by trees and birds....Right next to you. This was my heaven. Not that place in the clouds that we learned about so many times in the church with mother and Big Joe. I let my eyes drift shut and I was almost lulled to sleep by the hum of your voice.

I recognised the tune immediately. _Oranges and lemons._

The cool breez felt like feathers against my skin as I lay down there, in the forest we had spent alot of our childhood in. With Molly, we would lie here just like now, talking and laughing.

My breath hitched and my eyes drifted open when I felt your warm fingers graze my cheek. Our eyes met and my heart tugged as your chapped lips were placed on mine, genty at first then you applied more preasure. I felt the dizzy feeling I always got when you kissed me when our tongues met.

You tasted like the blackberries we had eaten only a while ago, it comforted me, I moaned into the kiss. You were pressing your body closer to mine, almost urgently. Then you pulled away. One glistening string of saliva was left connecting our lips. You smiled down at me, your hand raking through my hair.

"You know I love you....Don't you Tommo?", you whispered making me pull your face back towards mine.

I had always loved those words, it was as if you didn't say them often enough.

My hands wandered up your chest, slipping beneath your loose half open shirt. I felt you shiver above me and your lips moved to my neck where you nipped sucked and kissed the skin until red.

"C-Charlie....", I moaned, closing my eyes. You stopped kissing me and before I knew it, you were hugging me. I lay limply in your arms, your heat making my skin tingle. The only sound was the birds, mixed with the sound of the wind blowing. Your breathing was even as we lay there, I relaxed, closing my eyes, enjoying this time and thinking of only now.

Then you broke our perfect harmony with those six words that stung my heart and made my fists clench and my teeth grind together.

"Molly will want me back now.......". I said nothing, I ignored the words that were dying to drip from my tongue.

_Stay with me Charlie...please forget her....._

But you didn't....and my harmony was ruined......

__________................._Oranges and Lemons_..................___________

Would you be angry at me father? Would you be disgraced and hate me after everything that i've done? I wouldn't really blame you to be honest.

As we sat in the living room, all of us. Me, Charlie, Mother, Big Joe and Molly. We listened to the crackling of the fire as the sun set behind the trees. The door was open, letting in the cool summer air.

Mother told us about her day, about how herself and Molly had taken Big Joe to the river and played. I smiled.

"And you saw lovely flowers didn't you?", Mother said sweetly to him. He grinned nodding happily and laughing. Charlie laughed too.

The happy family atmosphere. I don't like it. It reminds me of why Charlie being with me is wrong. Because we are _family_. Because we are _boys._

"How was your day Charlie?", Molly asked. Her short hair, tucked behind her ear and shining. I frowned at the ground.

"Well me and Tommo had went to the forest, had some _man time_", before I could protest he had me in a head lock and was giving me a noogie. **(1)**

He was grinning ear to ear and laughing. Everyone laughed too, not knowing what _man time _really was.

I almost snorted at their ignorance, but I held it in.

"Tommo you've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?", Molly asked, eyebrows creasing in worry. I tried my best to smile reassuringly but it didnt seem to work because she frowned, coming over and hugging me. I closed my eyes breathing in her fresh scent mixed with something else I couldn't desipher.

"Nothing Molly.....can we just...drop it?", I asked trying my best not to yell and scream at the woman. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Maybe it was the fact that I was thinking of my father......or maybe it was because I felt something missing. Missing within me.

I felt Charlies eyes on me and I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled Molly closer to me and hugged her tighter. I coud feel the glare fro Charlie.

I think that aybe I was bored of the same old lovable Charlie, I was tired of us never fighting. I wanted him to get angry at me, be rough with me once in a while.

Molly pulled away from me after a minute, a small blush tinting her already rosey cheeks and smiling at me. I didnt smile back though, I just stood up and walked to the door.

"I....I'm going for a walk", I muttered and left before anyone could say anything.

It was getting much cooler now the sun had set, but it was still pleasant enough to be outside. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued on, through the streets where stalls were being closed and pubs were coming to life.

Men were already singing loudly and laughing in the Tavern, a small pub on the corner of our street. Smoke waffted through the windows and occasionally a bottle would be thrown through, smashing a bit away from me. I turned my head away from the welcoming heat and continued walking away to wherever my feet would take me.

The sky was dark directly above me, but there was a mixture of pinky red at the horizon and a purplish tint in the middle. It was really a beautiful summers night. In the distance I could see the hill where we used to keep Bertha, our dog. The dog that The Colonal killed. I shook off the angry feeling as best I could and sped up, looking for shelter in the old abandoned shed.

The grass got longer as I got further up hill. My feet were dragging, but I kept going getting closer and closer to the dark figure of the shed in the distance.

My foot tangled in the long strawy grass and I ended up falling to the ground, letting out an 'oomph'. And so I lay there, under the stars and sky.

I felt myself reaxing as I could here the distant music and laughing from the men further away, and the sound of the wind. I shivered.

"You're going to freeze just lying there....", a voice muttered. My eyes snapped open at the cold tone. I sat up.

Charlie stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed slightly, staring at me. That's when guilt finally set in. He walked towards me and I was ready for the punch he was no doubt going to give me.

"Im...Im sorry...", I muttered in a weak attempt to calm him. My eyes screwed shut and I clenched my jaw. But when nothing happened I opened one eye.

"Get up".

I did as I was told by my older brother and stood facing hi unsurely. He was still about a head taller than me. Still as handsome as ever, brunette hair tousled and messy, tan face wise and mature, same lean and well built body standing so close to mine. I blushed thinking of my body in comparason.

"Tommo. I don't think you know how much I need you right now. And Im sorry to force this upon you if you aren't ready, but-".

"Im ready", I whispered determindly. Charlie paused then laughed slightly.

"Could it be that my innocent little brother wanted this as much as me?". I pouted.

"Im not little Charlie. Im nearly seventeen!".

"And Im nearly twenty. That makes you little". I grunted in response making him laugh. His laugh made my arms tingle with goosebumps and I let out a breathy sigh. Charlie was watching me in amusement.

"What?", I asked a bit defensivly. He smiled rustling my hair. I smacked his hand away.

"You're growing into a really goodlooking young man". And before I could do anything he stole my lips in a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away. "Please Tommo.....let me take you...tonight...". I blushed at his words.

"Charlie...w-where..?", I asked glancing around at our surroundings. Charlie smirked.

"The shed of course".

My eyes widened. "T-The shed? But It's filthy and there are-".

"Tommo".

I glanced up into his eyes again and he cupped my face looking at me lustfully. I blushed as he went to kiss me, but stopped right at my lips.

"Stop being such a girl and get your ass in the shed before I drag you there".

And so we went to the shed.

The darkness overwhelmed us as the door creaked open. Charlie was ahead of me and had reached up to the gas lamp that hung just within the doorway. I heard the rusty metal sqeak as he turned the small dile and the flame lit, and sent a golden glow over everything.

My eyes drifted over the dark features of the room. The wooden floor, the small cracked window in the back of the wall and especially the small wooden bed in the corner. Father used to stay up here sometimes when he got tired of working...He would take naps at times. I remember because one autumn afternoon after a long days work with him, he would take me up here and we'd take a nap together under the sunlight. I loved when it was raining when we were up here, when it would hit of the tin roof, the sound lulling me to sleep. Now though, Charlie and I were going to do something much different. Something that father wouldn't have wanted done in his log shed. I frowned at the thought.

"What is it Tommo?", Charlie asked finally. I smiled slightly though it was fake.

"I was just thinking...", I muttered and noticed Charlie had that sad look in his eyes.

"About dad?", he asked. I nodded after a minute and he was hugging me the next.

"Shhh Tommo.....Now it's just you and me....Forever, okay?", he whispered into my hair, hugging me tightly. "Because I love you".

I nodded, snuggling deeper into him. He laughed again lowly and pushed me away, giving me his 'are you ready for this' look. I took a second to consider exactly what we were about to do and after a minute I nodded.

Charlie smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you", he whispered then pulled me into a kiss. His tongue seemed more dominant than usual. He began guiding me backwards where I accidently banged into the wall. I gasped for breath and moaned as Charlie began licking my throat and sucking on it. His hands roaed to my chest where he began unbuttoning my shirt. I shivered in pleasure as his finger nails dragged along my back, moaning as his hips bucked against mine. He moaned loudly too, biting down harder on my shoulder. I hissed in pain.

"S-Sprry Tommo", he laughed slightly and I felt his tongue move over the smal wound. My back arched again as he bucked forward. I felt the growing erection in my trousers and let out a breathy moan, closing my eyes as he did it again.

His hands found their way down to my trousers, unbuttoning the small brown button and letting the hang lossely around my waist. I moaned loudly when his hand cupped my throbbing erection and squeezed it.

"Unng C-Cha...lie...", I whispered in pleasure kissing his neck. He shivered and arched his back, pulling me towards the small bed. My back hit the bed roughly, but i didnt even have time to complain before he attacked my mouth once more. I began trying to undo his shirt buttons too but had difficulty not being able to see and all. Charlie smirked against my lips and helped me, undoing them quickly. He flung his shirt somewhere and pushed me back onto the bed straddling my waist. My eyes were glazed over as his hands worked away with my trousers, pulling them down until off me and on the floor. I blushed when I noticed him staring at my dick which had gotten quite big by now. I saw him bite his lip with a half smirk and he leaned down whispering his sweet words of love in my ear. I closed my eyes and felt his fingers slip just into my boxers enough to get hold of them and pull them down slowly.

I arched my back lifting my hips upwards letting Charlie pull them off fully. He began to unbutton his own trousers, pulling them over his hips and letting them drop somewhere off the small bed. I stared wide eyed at the huge bulge in his underwear, then about six seconds later, he too was naked. Charlie's deliciously hard member had bobbed out making him hang his head as if the pleasure was too much.

I think he unconiciously licked his lips when he finally saw me. All of me. I felt so exposed lying here, naked beneath my _brother. _But part of me was celebrating. For this is what I had been waiting for. I wondered what he would do to me, had he ever one this before? I bit my lip and he leaned down as If feeling my nervousness.

"Tommo relax", he muttered smiling. "I'll try and ake this as painless as possible, trust me. I dont want this to hurt you, but it might because this is your first time". I shut my eyes tightly then nodded. "But since I don't have anything to lubricate you...uh....". Then he stuck his fingers in my face. I blinked, then when realising what it was he wanted e to do, I began heating up even more. "Suck".

I glanced at Charlie who was blushing in the golden glow. Then I took his fingers in my mouth, closing my eyes and letting my tongue glide over the three of his fingers, between them and sucking the tips. Charlie moaned again and I felt his hips grind into mine. My head flung back as shoots of pleasure shot right up my spine and down my legs and out my toes. I felt pre-cum drip from the head of my member and blushed deeper.

"T-Tommo", Charlie breathed. I blinked at him through my heavy eye lids. "I-I'm gonna prepare you...now....". He was panting heavily and I shut my eyes in anticipation as I felt his wet fingers proding at my hole. My breath hitched sharply as they entered me, pushing into my insides. Further and further. I winced and yelped in pain when he added another finger.

"Shhh shh", he soothed me."It's okay...it's nearly....ready...". He was speaking while breathing heavily. I nodded slightly giving him the go sign. With one more push in I let out a long breath that i'd been holding. Then he removed his fingers. I gasped when his hand wound around my dick and began pumping roughly making me see white dots in my vision.

"C-Cha...rlie..! Im g-gonna...Im gonna _ngg heh...heh..._cum....", I moaned his name loudly as I came, splashing then creamy substance over us both. I let my eyes drift open again and felt Charlies' tongue licking the semen pff my chest.

"I-im using it as...hah...lube", he said panting. I was too breathless to speak at that moment, almost coming again as I saw him coating his errection with my cum.

"Nnngg...", I moaned feeling the head of his member push into me slightly. Then with one hard thrust, he was inside of me. Charlie muffled my scream by kissing me. I felt my eyes sting and shut them tightly. He began moving back and forth gently, then he hit it. My vision blurred and I cried out in pleasure as he hit my prostate, he quickened his pace with his victory. I moaned and unconciously reached down, fisting my neglected member.

Charlie grunted and even I could tell he would come--then.

It felt strange feeling him cum within me, but I moaned his name loudly, him gasping out mine and collapsing onto my chest which was once again covered in my own cum. We lay there breathing heavily in the silence. I felt Charlie drag the old banket over us and I didn't even care that it was probably filthy, right now I had more important things on my mind.

_Charlie....._

I could feel his breathing even out as he passed out from exhaustion. I smiled slightly letting my hand play with his hair as I too drifted to sleep.

__________................._Oranges and Lemons_..................___________

We had alot of explaining to do to Mother and Molly that next morning. Such as why we had disappeared for the night.

_"Well Tommo had walked so far that it had gotten dark and we didn't want to risk walking home and somebody falling and breaking their neck"._

And why I was _limping._

_But of course this idiot had fallen anyway", he laughed._

I knew they were having a hard time believing it, but to be honest, It was all true.....

We both knew that us seeing eachother was wrong.......But then why did it feel _so right _?

**A/N: **Well thats the end :)

Hope you liked it! R&R please! And no flames :( You'll get me excited for nothing and i'll cry lol ;)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
